Just Add Smallville
by Slybrat
Summary: Clark and Kara are both in High School in this story. When Clark's family leaves Smallville and moves to Australia he is reunited with his cousin Cleo and he meets her beautiful friend Emma and sparks instanly fly. See how they become closer when someone very special comes into their life.
1. Telling The Kids

Clark's P.O.V

It was a peaceful morning in Smallville, Kansas. I had the perfect life I was captain of my high school football team, I was dating the world's most prettiest girl, and I had the best family… well that's what I thought until I went downstairs when Saturday morning. I saw my adopted parents Jonathon and Martha Kent along with cousin Kara. "Morning Kal-el." Kara said with a big grin. "Kara how many times do I have to tell you here on Earth I'm known as Clark not Kal-el." I told while taking a seat at the dining room table. Kara and I are not from this planet are from this galaxy even we are from a planet called Krypton. We were sent here many years ago when are planet was fixing to be destroyed by an enemy planet. My ship crashed here before Kara's did. Kara's ship crashed about 2 years ago. "Okay kids we have a little announcement to make." said my mom. "Okay first Kara you've learned how to keep your powers under control and that means that you can finally start high school." Kara was so excited that she flew out of her chair. "Is that all?" I asked. "Nope. You remember your uncle Don and your cousins Cleo and Kim?" asked my dad. We both nodded our heads. "Due to your grandmothers health issue's were moving to Australia." said my mom. Kara mouth was wide open and I zoomed out the front door and went to my loft.


	2. Cleo's Boyfriend?

Emma's P.O.V

I just walked in the JuiceNet Café and saw my best friend Cleo walking around talking on her cell phone. I walked over to my other friend Rikki and sat down. "Who's Cleo talking to?" I asked. "I have no clue. But she's been getting phone calls all day long." she said. "You don't think she has a boyfriend do you?" I asked. Rikki just shrugged her shoulders. I was fixing to say something when Cleo walked up. "Hey guys." she said. "Um nothing. Cleo who were you talking to?" asked Rikki. I quickly kicked Rikki under the table. "A friend." she said innocently. "Don't you need to put a boy in front of that friend?" asked Rikki. I kicked Rikki again. "How about you mind your own business." said Cleo. Cleo got up and left our table. "See what you did." I told Rikki. "What?" asked Rikki.

Cleo's P.O.V

I can't believe Rikki, it's my business not hers. I walked into my bedroom to find my little sister Kim in my room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled. "I'm trying to find something to wear when Clark arrives I don't want to look like a little kid." she said. Ever since Kim was young she had the biggest crush on Clark who's our older 'cousin'. "Kim how many times do I have to tell you Clark is your **COUSIN, **he can't be your boyfriend." I said. I pushed Kim out of my room. "Now STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled. I was so excited for my uncle Jonathon and aunt Martha to arrive. Ever since Clark and I were young he had been my best friend and I loved it when I met Kara. Clark, Kara, and I never had secrets we always told each other everything. Clark even told me that him and Kara were from another planet, but I hated not telling them that I was a mermaid. I started looking in my closet for a video tape I kept from when I was about three when we went to the states to visit Clark and his family. I finally found it.

I opened my door and headed down the stairs. I looked around to make sure that no one was in hearing rangeand no one was. I put the video in the V.C.R and went and sat down on the couch. I turned on the T.V and pressed play. _Two little kids ran on screen. "Clark wait up." yelled a little girl. "NO!" yelled Clark. The little girl turned around and started walking over to the camera pouting. Suddenly a woman with red hair appeared on screen. "Cleo sweetie what's wrong?" asked the woman. "Clark won't play with me." said Cleo. The woman stood up "CLARK KENT GET OVER HERE." yelled the woman. Suddenly a blur appeared in front of them. "Yeah mommy." said Clark. "Why won't you play with Cleo?" asked the woman. "Because she want's to play house and she has cuddies." said Clark. "Well that's no reason to be mean to your cousin. Now tell her your sorry." commanded the woman. "I'm sorry Cleo." said Clark. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek._ Then that was the end of the video.

Clark's P.O.V

I was finally in Australia and I was so happy to surprise Cleo.

I found out where the high school was and was waiting out by the car's. I saw three girls walk out and one of them was Cleo. "Hey stranger." I said. I saw Cleo look around and then she finally saw me. She dropped her and ran over to me and jumped up and gave me a hug. While I was hugging Cleo I spotted a beautiful girl with straight blond hair. I smiled at her and she smiled back.


	3. Cleo's Tail

Clark's P.O.V

Cleo and I were walking on the beach talking. So far a lot has happened to her since I last saw her. "So has Kara mastered her powers yet?" asked Cleo. I started laugh remembering when Kara set Kim's dolls on fire with her heat vision. "Yeah finally. She's actually going to be going to school here." I said. "I'm so happy for her." she said. "Hey Cleo." I turned around to see the same two girls who were with Cleo at school come running up to us.

"Hey guys. This is my cousin Clark. Clark these are my friends Rikki and Emma." said Cleo. I waved. "Cleo I'll see you tonight at my house for dinner." I said. Rikki and Emma shot Cleo a look of concern. "See you tonight." said Cleo. I walked away.

Emma's P.O.V

"Cleo you know a full moon's tonight." I told her. "I know, but I'll be fine. I'll have Clark and Kara with me." she told us. "What good will they be?" Rikki asked. "Um." said Cleo. "See. She knows nothing about full moons." Rikki told me. I didn't pay attention to Rikki because I was too busy thinking about Clark. He was gorgeous. But there something different about him. I just cant figure out what.

"EMMA!" Rikki yelled at me. "Yeah." I answered. "Were you even listening to us?" Cleo asked. "No." I answered. I looked back at where Clark ran off.

Clark's P.O.V

I got to my new house to see the moving truck leave. I walked in to see boxes everywhere. "Mom why wont you let Clark and I unpack the boxes at super-speed?" Kara asked. "One, Clarks not back yet. Two, you already raised suspicion with the moving men when you lifted the couch all by yourself." Mom told her. "I am back. Besides Mom uncle Don and aunt Sarah (I didn't know her name.) will be here soon. So it would be good for Kara and I to unpack." I explained. "Fine. Go ahead." she told us. Kara and I started to run around at super-speed. We were done in 1 minute.

After we got done there was a knock at the door. Dad got off the couch and went to answer the door. "Don!" Kara and I heard Dad yell. Mom went over to the door. They all walked in. "CLARK!" Kim yelled. She ran up and threw her arms around me. "Hey Kim." I said. "Hi Cleo." Kara said. Cleo and Kara hugged.

Later that night after dinner we were all sitting in the living room catching up. Kim was sitting in my lap. Kara elbowed me. "What?" I asked. She pointed over at Cleo. Cleo was strangely looking out the patio door at the full moon. I put Kim in the seat right next to me. Kara and I got up and walked over to Cleo. "Cleo are you okay?" Kara asked. She looked at us, but didn't say anything. She pulled us outside. "Lets go to Mako." she told us in happy voice. "What's Mako?" I asked. "Follow me." she said. She ran into the ocean.

"When did Cleo learn how to swim?" Kara asked me worriedly. "I don't know. Lets follow her.' I said. "How?" Kara asked. "Lets run on water." I said zooming in the direction Cleo swam in.

Kara and I followed Cleo to some sort of cave. "Cleo?" Kara yelled cautiously. Cleo's head popped out of the water. "Hi!" said Cleo. Then we saw it. Cleo had a tail. "Cleo what is that?" I asked since Kara was too shocked to say anything. "Oh that. It's just my mermaid tail." she said like it wasn't big deal.

Cleo's P.O.V

I strangely woke up in my bedroom. I couldn't remember getting home. I looked at my clock. 8:00 o'clock! I was late for school. I got up, got dressed quickly, and ran out. Once I opened the door I saw Clark and Kara in his truck. "Need a ride?" Kara yelled out the window at me. I nodded.

They told me about being moonstruck, and taking them to Mako Island. That meant they knew about me being a mermaid.

We got to school to see that our first class was over. Emma and Rikki came walking over to us. "Cleo how come you didn't answer my calls last night?" Emma asked me. "Um…Forgot my phone at my house." I lied. "Cleo do you know where biology 101 is?" Clark asked me. "That's my next class, and I would be happy to show you." Emma piped in. "Okay." said Clark. They walked away together.


	4. Dr Kara

Emma's P.O.V

It was the end of the school day, and Clark has most of the same classes with me. I closed my locker to see Clark walking up to me. "It's Emma right?" he asked. "Yeah. I thought you would have known my name by now, since you seem to be showing up in all of my classes." I said jokingly. He laughed. "I was wondering if you knew where the Juicenet Café?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm actually going their now. I work there." I told him. "I guess we'll be co-workers. I applied yesterday after I got done hanging out with Cleo." he said. "I guess we walk there together." I said. "If you want I can give you a ride in my truck." he suggested. "Sure."

Clark's P.O.V

Work went perfectly. I got to spend five hours with Emma. She is so funny. The next day at school in drama class, Emma and I were chosen to perform the death scene from Romeo and Juliet. "My love, My wife. Death that dons on thy breath, has no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou have not concurred. Beauties inside thee is crimson, in thy lips, and in thy cheeks. Oh my Juliet." I gently kissed Emma.

That was the end of our scene. Everyone clapped. After class I caught up with Emma. "Hey Emma." I said. "Hi Clark. Nice work today in Drama." she said. "Thanks. I was actually wondering if you would want to catch a movie tonight?" I asked. "Oh…Sure. Pick me up at 5:00?" she said. "Sure." I replied.

I was standing in my room with no shirt on with shirts thrown out all over the bed. "Getting dressed up for dinner aren't you?" I heard Mom ask. I turned around to see mom standing in the doorway. "I wont be eating dinner." I said. "What's her name?" Mom asked. "Emma. We're going to see a movie." I explained.

"Have fun." mom said. She walked out of the doorway.

It was a nice date. We talked, so I guess that's good. I was dropping Emma off when I noticed that nobody was there. "Where's your parents at?" I asked. "It's their anniversary, so they went on trip. And my little brother's at a friends house." she explained, "Why do you think it's not safe for me to be here by myself?" she asked. "No." I said. "Do you want to come in?" she asked. "Sure." I said.

We went and sat in the living room. We both were silent. I looked to my left and just kissed her. I parted. "I better go." I said. I was standing up when she grabbed my wrist. I looked down at her. "Think you can stay awhile longer?" she asked. I sat back down and kissed her again.

Kara's P.O.V

It's late and Clark is still not back yet. I decided I'd stay up and wait for him while mom and dad went to bed. Clark ran in looking worried. He sat down next to me. He put his head in his hands. "Clark what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "I know you don't know the answer to this, but are you supposed to sleep with someone on the first date are you?" he asked. I was speechless. "Usually not. Were you protected?" I asked. He shook his head. "Um…Kal-el I don't know what to tell you. We'll wait a couple of days and find out if she's pregnant." I said. He nodded


	5. Kryptonite in Australia

Clark's P.O.V

It has been five weeks since what happened between Emma and I, and I have not talked to her since. "Kara, I don't want to go in there." I protested. Kara was trying to make me go into the Juicenet. "Clark, you cant avoid her forever!" she told me. "How about forever and a day?" I suggested. "Not good enough." she said.

"FINE! I'll go in." I said. I walked in to see Emma, Cleo, and Rikki all sitting at the bar. I walked up to them. "Hey Emma can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure Clark." she said. She got up. "What's up?" she asked. "Are you pregnant?" I asked bluntly. "No. I took four pregnancy tests this morning, and they all came back negative." she told me.

"Yes! I am sorry about what happened to us last time." I told her. "It's okay. I know it shouldn't of happened, but I did have a nice night." said Emma, "You should get to work." she leaned up, and kissed me. "Wait, does this mean we're dating?" I asked. "If you want to." said Emma. I answered her by kissing her again. "I like that answer." said Emma. She went and sat in the middle of Cleo and Rikki.

Emma's P.O.V

"Is he flirting with the customers?" I asked. "He's just taking their order." Rikki said trying to calm me. "Then why are they laughing? Juice is not funny!" I said. "Emma calm down." Cleo said. "Calm Down! How can I calm down when he's flirting with other girls right in front of me? I'm going to go talk to him." I said. Rikki and Cleo tried to make me sit down, but I didn't listen.

I walked up to Clark, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and took him in the back to the dressing room. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why were you flirting with those girls?" I asked. He held up their order. "Oh. Then why were you guys laughing?" I asked. "I made a joke about the juice they ordered." Clark said defending himself. I said nothing. I felt like an idiot. I just get into a relationship with a wonderful guy, and I probably just ruined it.

"You were jealous weren't you." he says. "N…Fine, yes I was jealous." I kept rambling on when Clark just kissed me. We kept kissing for about five minutes when I separated to breath. "You talk too much." he told me with one of gorgeous smiles. "Well that's a nice way to shut me up. Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" I asked. "My shift's almost over. Wont Cleo and Rikki miss you?" he asked. "They can wait." I said. I backed up against the wall, grabbed Clarks shirt, and pulled him into another kiss.

Clark and I have been in here for about an hour when someone was knocking on the door. Clark stopped kissing me, and reached for the knob. I quickly grabbed his hand. "Don't." I told him. "It's probably Cleo or Rikki." he said. "Well we can ignore them.' I told him. Before he could protest I quickly pulled him into another kiss. "Emma, Clark. Are you guys okay?" asked Rikki and Cleo from the other side of the door. I groaned. I walked over to the door and stepped outside.

"What!?" I asked. "Why were you and Clark in there so long? We've been waiting out there for over an hour." said Rikki. "Well we were." I didn't know how to finish my sentence. Just then Clark walked out wearing the clothes he wore to work. "Hi." he said. "Clark, what were you two doing in there?" Cleo asked him. "Talking." said Clark.

Kara's P.O.V

Clark and I were walking on the dock when we heard arguing going on. We saw a guy with brown hair yelling at a another guy with longer blonde hair. Just then the brown haired guy pushed the other guy into some boat. "HEY!" Clark yelled. We ran up to them. "What do you two want?" the brown haired guy asked. "What's your big deal you pushing him?" I asked. "He hit my jet ski with his stupid boat." he told us. "I think you need to go before I teach you a lesson." Clark warned. He walked away. "Are you okay?" I asked the other guy as I helped him out of the boat. "Yeah. Zane's just a jerk." he said, "The names Lewis." he stuck out his hand. We all shook hands. "I'm Kara Kent and this is my 'brother' Clark." I said. "You two are Cleo's cousins aren't you?" he asked. Clark nodded.

"I'm Cleo's friend." he said. "Kara we better go." said Clark. "Bye Lewis." I said. Clark and I walked off.

Cleo's P.O.V

Emma, Rikki, and I were sitting in the Juicenet when Wilfred turned up the volume on the television to show two red and blue blurs stopping bank robbers. Those two blurs were my cousins. Kara walked up to us holding a small container. "Cleo, my mom told me to bring this to you to take home." she said handing me the container. I opened the container to find my favorite….octopus puffs. Rikki took one, and took a big bite. "What is this?" she asked. "Octopus puffs." answered Kara. "EW!" Rikki yelled. "I know." said Kara. "Kara do you know where Clark is?" Emma asked her.

"He should be here." said Kara looking around. I saw a hand reach down and take one of my octopus puffs. I looked up to see Clark. "Clark stop! These are mine!" I yelled at him. "Is this how they acted when they were kids?" Rikki asked Kara. "I wouldn't know." Kara said. "How come?" Emma asked after she sat on Clark's lap. "Kara and I are adopted. I was adopted when I was three. My parents adopted Kara two years ago." explained Clark.

"But I see Clark as my annoying brother." Kara joked. "Offended." said Clark. We all laughed. Lewis walked up to us holding a green rock. "You guys will never guess what I just got from the states." he said. Emma and Rikki talked to him. I noticed that Clark and Kara were starting to get very sweaty. I also noticed that they both were breathing heavily. "It's called kryptonite." Lewis said. Clark and Kara both fell to the ground. "CLARK, KARA!" Emma yelled. I knew from what Clark has told me that if I don't get out of there I would loose my cousins. I grabbed the kryptonite and put it in the nearest drink. I looked back at my cousins to see them standing up.


	6. Positive

Clark's P.O.V

"Emma you know you don't have to walk me home." I told her. "Clark you collapsed. What happened any way?" she asked. "It's a very long story." I said. "I have enough time." she said with a smile. I let go of her hand and walked in the other way. "I cant." I said. I walked all the way to the beach and sat down. I got out my phone and called Cleo. "_Hello._" Cleo said on the other line. I explained everything to her, and asked if she thought I should tell Emma the truth about me and Kara.

"_Clark, you love her, and she loves you. I actually think you should tell her._" she told me. "Thanks Cleo. I love you." I told her. I hung up.

**Come 2 the beach~ Clark. **I waited a while and my phone buzzed. **Why~ Emma. **

**I need 2 talk 2 u. **I waited and my phone didn't buzz. I laid back on the sand. I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up Emma was next to me. "Hey." I said. "You said you had something to talk to me about." Emma said. I sat up and held out my hand. She grabbed and probably thought I needed help up, but instead I pulled her into my lap.

I pulled her into a passionate kiss. I separated, but I could tell Emma didn't want me to. "I love you." I told her. "I love you too, Clark." she said back. "I love you so much. I ran off because I thought that what I'm fixing to show is going to scare you away." I said. We stood up. "Do you believe in aliens?" I asked her. "Are you sure you didn't mean to text Lewis?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, why?" she asked. "I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Emma, Kara and I are from another galaxy." I said.

"What?" Emma asked. "My real name is Kal-el. My parents sent me here before my planet Krypton was destroyed. Kara's parents, my aunt and uncle sent her here to watch over me. We both have super-human abilities. We have heat vision, x-ray vision, super strength, super speed. We are also invulnerable to a certain extent. That thing that Lewis had is called kryptonite. It's fragments of mine and Kara's home planet. It is able to weaken us." I kept talking when Emma kissed me. "You talk to much." she told me. "Heard enough?" I asked. She nodded. "But, I would like to see that super-strength." said Emma. I found the nearest boulder, and picked it up. I looked over at Emma, and her mouth was wide open.

I threw it into the ocean. I zoomed over to Emma and picked her up. "You know, my parents went to visit my grandma for the day and they wont be back till early tomorrow morning, and my little brother happens to be with them-" before she could say anything else I zoomed to her house.

Emma's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to see that Clark was gone. I figured out why when I heard my parents downstairs. My stomach was cramping. I got up dressed, and went to the bathroom. Once I got to the bathroom I remembered that I haven't started my monthly yet. I still wasn't on it. Then why was my stomach cramping. I felt sick. I quickly pulled up the toilet seat, and threw up. I knew what this might mean.

Rikki's P.O.V

Cleo and I were at the Juicenet when Cleo's phone rang. "Hello…Emma?…wait, Emma calm down….we'll be there in a second." Cleo hung up her phone. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't know. Emma just wants us to come over."

Cleo and I got to Emma's house to find her in the bathroom crying. "Em what's wrong?" I asked her. She showed us a small plastic stick. "I'm pregnant." she said. "How? Is it Clark's?" Cleo asked. "Yes. He's the only guy I have been with. I took four other pregnancy tests that all came back negative. How come this one came back positive?" Emma asked. "Did you take another one?" I asked. "Yes. I took five. They all came back positive." she started to cry again. Cleo and I embraced her into a hug.


	7. Parents Know

Emma's P.O.V

"How am I going to tell my mom and dad?" I asked Cleo and Rikki. "Maybe we can play Papa don't preach by Madonna?" Rikki suggested. Cleo hit Rikki. "Ow!" Rikki said. I laughed. "I think I'm ready." I said standing up. We walked down stairs to see my mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning sweetie." said my mom. "Mom, Dad I have something important to tell you." I said firmly. "What is it sweetie?" asked my dad. "Will you promise not to be mad?" they both nodded, "I'm pregnant." they both just stared at me.

"Please talk to me." I begged. I started to cry. They both got up and hugged me. "First, who's the father?" asked my dad. "His names Clark." I said. I remembered that Clark hasn't met my family yet. "Who's that?" asked my mom. "He's my boyfriend, and Cleo's cousin." I answered. "If he's related to Cleo then he must be a wonderful guy." said my mom.

"He is." I said. "Have you told him?" my dad asked. I shook my head. "You can go tell him now and I can invite his parents to dinner tonight." my mom suggested. "Good idea." I said.

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

I was standing on the beach waiting for Emma. She called me this morning, and said she had something urgent to tell me. "Clark." I turned around to see Emma. "Hey. What's up?" I asked. "I don't know how to tell you this so here it is. I'm pregnant." she said. I didn't say anything for a long time. She started to cry. "Clark, please say something! I cant loose you now!" she said. I grabbed her into a hug.

We stayed like this for awhile longer before one of us finally spoke. "I love you Emma, and would never leave you especially now." I kissed her. "Clark, I'm so scared." she said. "Don't worry. So am I, but we can get through this together." I said reassuring her.

Emma and I have been sitting on the beach talking for awhile now. We both decided that we're going to keep the baby. "Do you think it's going to a boy or a girl?" she asked me. "As long as it's healthy I don't care if it's either one. But it's a boy." I said. She laughed. "Well for names I was thinking if it was a boy we could use the first letter of your name. I was thinking maybe Connor Joseph." she said. "If you love the name then so do I."

I walked into my house to see Kara, mom, and dad sitting patiently on the couch. "Clark we need to talk." said my dad. I went and sat down next to Kara. "You're in trouble." she whispered to me. I shot her a death glare. "Clark, your girlfriend Emma's parents called us and invited us to dinner tonight. They said that Emma was pregnant with your child." said my mom. "How could you ruin your future like this Clark? A child is a responsibility. You're still a child yourself. How do you think you can raise one?" dad asked me. "You and mom raised me well, so I'll raise my child the same way.'' I told them.

"She doesn't even know the kind of child she's carrying." said my mom. "She does. I told her mine and Kara's secret yesterday." I told them. "YOU DID WHAT!" Kara yelled at me. "I told her our secret."

That night at Emma's house was okay I guess, if you think being asked multiple questions from her dad is fun. "Clark how are you going to support this child and my daughter?" her dad asked. "Dad." Emma said. "It's fine Emma. Well sir, after I graduate from High school I'm planning on going to college to get my degree in journalism. Hopefully I can get a job at the local newspaper." I explained. "Good answer. Clark it seems that you are a good trustworthy man. It also seems that you have your life planned out. I'm glad that Emma chose you." said her dad. I held Emma's hand. "Thank you sir."

* * *

_Up Next: The gender of the baby is revealed. Leave a review__ :-)_


	8. It's a

Emma's P.O.V

I am right around four months. I feel bigger everyday. It feels weird going to school because everyone looks at my stomach. Clark has been at every single doctors appointment. He's kind of annoyed that I don't want to by anything for the baby until we find out the gender. "Are you ready to find out the gender?" I asked him at the doctors office. He nodded. The doctor walked in. "Hi Emma." said the doctor. "Hi doctor." I replied back. "You ready to find out if this is going to be a boy or girl?" she asked.

Clark and I both nodded. She found the baby on the ultrasound machine. "It looks like me." Clark told me. "Well it looks like you two are going to be having a.."

Rikki's P.O.V

"Were is Emma and Clark?" I asked. We haven't seen them since school this morning. "Clark called me and said that after the doctor's appointment that since they're finding out the gender that they're going to go baby shopping and he's going to move things around in Emma's room to but the crib and everything else. And they are going to announce the gender that way." explained Kara. "How can Clark move things around without help?" Lewis asked.

Kara and Cleo leaned over to both of our ears and whispered to Lewis and I that Clark and Kara were aliens I mean intergalactic travelers from some planet called Krypton and had super-human powers. "Cool!" Lewis and I said at the same time. Just then Kara's phone buzzed. "It's a text from Clark. He says that him and Emma have everything set up. He also says that her parents and my mom and dad are waiting to go in there, and if we want to know if it's a boy or girl that we need to hurry up and get there." Kara said.

Clark's parents, Emma's parents, Elliot, and Kara Lewis Cleo and I were all standing outside of Emma's bedroom. "Can we come in yet?" Elliot asked. "Not yet." Emma yelled from the other side.

"You two better not be kissing in there." Kara yelled. There was a silence. We all waited a while longer. The door opened. Clark and Emma were both wearing light blue shirts. We all walked in. Against the wall right in front of Emma's bed was a dark brown crib, that had blue and brown bedding and bumper set on it. The changing table was the same color of the crib. The diaper stacker was also the same color of the bedding of the crib.

I turned around to see Clark and Emma standing in the middle of the room with their arms wrapped around each other. "I guess it's a boy." said Elliot. They both nodded. "The names going to be Connor isn't it?" asked Cleo. "Maybe." said Clark.


	9. Too Much In One Week

Clark's P.O.V

It's only a few weeks before the baby's due date and it's Emma's last day at work before she goes on maternity leave. Zane and his girlfriend Meredith and a couple of other kids were sitting at a table that Emma was serving. Emma walked up to the table. "What can I get you?" she asked. "Oh Emma, you look a little fatter than usual. I wouldn't be surprised if the kid came out the size of the watermelon." Zane said. His friends laughed. Emma ran to the back crying. Cleo and Rikki ran after her.

I got up, walked over to Zane, and pulled him out of his seat. For once Kara wasn't stopping me. "What was that for Zane!?" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry that the chick you got pregnant doesn't know how to take a joke." he said. "Zane that's not a way to joke with a pregnant woman!" Kara yelled at him. "Get out!" I told him. Him and his friends left. I turned around to see Emma, Cleo, and Rikki walking out. "Are you okay?" Kara asked. "Yeah." Emma replied. My phone rang.

I got home after mom called me and told me to come home. We walked in to see mom and dad sitting at the table drinking coffee with Emma's parents. "What's going on?" I asked. "Clark, I'm glad you finally made it. Sit down son." my dad said. He pulled out the chair next to him that faced Emma's dad. "Clark, we've been talking. Since the baby's due in a few weeks that it's not good that you and Emma to live in separate homes." said Mrs. Gilbert. "Go on." I said.

"Well, Emma has been worried about the same thing. Clark will you move in with us? For Emma and the baby." asked Mr. Gilbert. Move in with them? I want to be close to my son, and Emma will not have to do this by herself. "Sure. If my parents don't oppose." I said looking at them. "Clark, that's the place where you need to be right now. It's fine with us." said my mom. "Great. Clark, Neil and I will be out of town this week for a big meeting he's having. We're actually leaving after we get done here. Elliot will be home for when you bring your things." explained Mrs. Gilbert.

Emma's P.O.V

Finally, work was over. My ankles were swollen, and my feet were killing me. They thing I wanted to do right now was lay down. I walked into my house to see that Elliot wasn't there. I heard voices upstairs. I walked up the stairs quietly in case they were robbers. "So you were on the football team?" I heard Elliot ask. Why was he in my room? I looked in. I saw Elliot talking to Clark. I also saw boxes in my room.

"Um Clark, why are there boxes in here?" I asked. They turned around. "Well, Elliot and I couldn't figure out where you would want my things to go." he said. "What do you mean your things?" I asked. "Well if I'm going to be living here I would believe that you would want my things to go in a specific place." he said with a smile. I ran up and hugged him.

Kara, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis were all over the next day. Clark and Lewis were trying to set up a highchair. "Emma, why do you need a highchair? The boy wont be able to use it for a while." asked Kara. "I'm just trying to be prepared." I told her. "OW!" we all heard Lewis yell. We went to the kitchen. We saw Lewis holding his finger. "What happened?" Rikki asked. "I hit my finger." he said.

"Kara, you want to take his place?" Clark asked. She went over there and helped him finish it at super-speed. "Now that's cool." said Lewis. They both smirked. Elliot came downstairs holding a football. "Clark, you want to go play catch?" he asked. "Sure." said Clark. They went outside. "Elliot really likes Clark." said Cleo. I nodded.

Later that night I was in my room looking at onesies I recently bought when Clark walked in. "Hey." I said. "Hi. What are you doing?" he asked. "Trying to figure out what I want the baby to come home in. Clark I haven't been honest with you." I told him.

"You're a mermaid. I overheard you, Cleo, Lewis, and Rikki all talking about it." he said. "Super-hearing?" I asked. He nodded. I laughed. I leaned over and kissed him. We stopped. "Why is the bed wet?" I asked. "Emma, your water broke." he said smiling. A contraction came.

Clark's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it! The time came. I zoomed around the room packing her bag and grabbing what we needed for the baby. "Clark, go wake up Elliot!" Emma said during a contraction. I nodded. I zoomed everything out to the truck, then came back in. I walked in Elliot's room. I shook Elliot. "Yeah Clark?" he asked still half asleep. "The baby's coming." I told him. He quickly got up, grabbed a pair of shoes, and walked out after me.

We walked into the kitchen to see Emma. She was in the middle of a contraction. "How close are they?" I asked her. "3-5 minutes." she told me. "Are you okay Emma?" Elliot asked her. "Yeah. Your nephew is just ready to get out." she told him. I grabbed my truck keys, and we left.

"Who all have you called?" Elliot asked me. "Your parents which are on the way back, my parents are on the way. All I have left is to call Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis." I answered. "Clark." Elliot said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Why do I have to sit in the middle?" he asked. "It's easier to get Emma out if she sits next to the door." I answered in a whisper. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" she yelled at me. I grabbed my phone and called Cleo.

"_Hello._" Cleo said. "Is Rikki and Lewis with you?" I asked. "_Yeah, why?_" she asked. "Emma's in labor." I told her. I heard a scream from the other end.

Cleo's P.O.V

We all were in the waiting room waiting for any news on Emma and the baby. Kara groaned and covered her ears with her hands. "What's wrong?" Rikki asked her. "I can hear what's going on. It sounds painful." she said. I patted her on the back. "YES!" Kara yelled jumping out of her chair. Everyone looked at her. Clark came out. All of us except for Kara stood up. "He's here!" he said.

"Can we see him?" aunt Martha asked. "Yeah."

We walked in to see Emma holding a small little baby. "Guys, meet Connor Joseph Kent." Emma said with a smile. Connor had his eyes open and was looking at one person to another. "He's adorable." Rikki said. We all looked at her. "What! I have a soft side."


	10. Party Time

Emma's P.O.V

Connor and I got home from the hospital about a week ago. A lot of my friends have been by to see Connor. I wont be going back to school for two months. Clark and I have got little sleep. We were standing in the kitchen with Connor when someone knocked on the door. "I'll go put this little guy down for a nap." said Clark taking Connor.

I went and opened the door to see Cleo and Rikki. "Where's the baby?" was the first question that Rikki asked. "Hi Rikki. Yeah I'm fine even though I have got little sleep in the last week." I said sarcastically. "Sorry." she said back. "Lisa, I was the one chosen to have the dinner party here." we heard my dads voice coming into the living room.

We looked over to see my mom and dad arguing. "Well it's kind of a short notice." my mom said back loudly. "Mom, Connor's sleeping." I told her. "Sorry sweetheart. Neil, I guess I can try to get everything together." she said in a whisper. "Thank you sweetheart." he gave her a kiss and went upstairs. I heard Connor cry from upstairs.

Cleo, Rikki, and I went into my room to see Clark changing Connor. "Why is crying?" I asked going to pick him up. "Fist, dirty diaper. Second, he's hungry." Clark explained.

After I got done feeding Connor he instantly went to Rikki. "He looks more like Clark." Cleo stated. "How do you see that?" Rikki asked her. "He has more of Clarks features then Emma's, but his brown hair is a mixture of Emma's blond hair and Clark's raven hair." said Cleo.

"So Emma, what are you going to make Connor wear tonight to that dinner party?" Cleo asked me. "He's not going. Too many germs for my baby." I said. "What dinner party?" asked Clark.


	11. Blue Light

Clark's P.O.V

I was upstairs with Connor during the dinner party since Emma didn't want Connor around all of those germs. Emma's dad wanted Emma to come, so I decided I would stay with Connor. I just got done changing Connor and put him in his crib. "I'll be right back. No parties young man." I said. He smiled. "Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked myself as I walked out of the room.

Five minutes later I was walking back to Emma's room when Connor started to cry. "I'm here-" I saw a blue light coming in through the open window carrying Connor away. "NO!" I zoomed towards the light and grabbed Connor. The light and I played a game of tug-a-war with Connor. How come my super-strength isn't working? Blue kryptonite. The light pulled Connor through the window. I jumped out the window and started to chase after the light at super-speed.

Even at super-speed I couldn't keep up with the light. I feel to my knees and watched my son fly away into the night. I started to cry. I pounded the ground causing an earthquake, but right now I didn't care. All I wanted was my son in my arms again.

Zane's P.O.V

I cant believe my dad dragged me to this stupid dinner party at Emma's house. I saw Emma standing in the kitchen talking to a couple of women. She was probably showing them pictures of Connor. Yes, I know the baby's name. I've spending some time with Rikki. I saw the women walk away, so I walked up to Emma. "Force Clark to stay upstairs?" I asked. "No. He decided to stay up there with Connor." she said.

I noticed that she had a baby monitor by her. We started to have an actual conversation. We heard crying coming from the monitor. "I should probably go check on him." said Emma turning around. "I thought Clark was with him?" I asked. "He is, but Connor would have stopped crying by now." Emma explained.

Once we got to the door we couldn't hear anymore crying. "That's strange." Emma said. She opened the door and saw an empty crib and a open window. "No! No!" she fell to the ground, but I caught her before she hit the ground. "I'll go get your parents. It's going to be okay." I reassured her. I ran and got her parents.

Clark's P.O.V

After I lost Connor I went straight to Kara for help. I was pacing the floor in the living room with mom, dad, and Kara watching me. "Clark what do you mean blue light?" asked Kara. "It was a light made out of blue kryptonite that weakened my super-strength that made me unable to pull Connor back in." I said. "It obviously weakened Connor as well since he couldn't get out." said my dad.

"It just doesn't make since. Who would want a innocent little baby?" asked my mom. "Jor-el." said Kara. "How would he be able to even know of Connor's existence?" I asked. "You remember how sometimes I would zoom off and you wouldn't know where I went?" she asked. We all nodded. "Well in Antarctica there's a mausoleum of kryptonian knowledge. Jor-el is in that place. Before we moved here I went to see him. He told me he had a bad feeling of our move. He told of a kryptonian legend. It told of a kryptonian hybrid that would be more powerful than you and I put together Clark. It also said that this hybrid would become the king of new krypton, but he could easily be turned evil." Kara explained.

"Connor. He obviously took him to try to protect him." I said. My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller Id and saw it was Cleo. She was probably with Emma. Instead of answering I zoomed back to her house.


	12. Finding Connor

Clark's P.O.V

It was a chaotic night. There were police cars everywhere. Since, I was upstairs with Connor when he was kidnapped I was the prime suspect. It also seemed that Emma actually thought I had something to do with this. Emma and I were in the living room alone while her parents were upstairs. "Emma talk to me." I begged. "Why weren't you there?" she asked quietly. "What?" I asked. She jumped up. "WHY WERENT YOU THERE TO PROTECT HIM!? HE NEEDED YOU!" she yelled at me. She looked down, and started to cry. I got up, and reached out to hold her. She pushed me away and ran out of the house.

"We know where he is but if I bring him back the police would get suspicious." I told Kara. We were sitting in the Juicenet. "Not exactly." said Kara. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, you can go rescue Connor. Then, you can meet me by the hospital, and then you run to be with Emma, while I take Connor in and tell that I found him in a alley. That way you don't look suspicious to the cops." explained Kara. "Perfect. But it will probably take me a day to find him since I don't know where this place is." I told Kara. "Well go pack some warm clothes."

Emma's P.O.V

"Out of all the people in the world Clark would be the last person that would do that." Cleo told me and Rikki at the moonpool. "Then why wasn't he in there." I said for the hundredth time. They both shrugged their shoulders.

Clark's P.O.V

I finally found the mausoleum. I walked in to see a blue light shining down on a crystal crib. In the crib was Connor. I zoomed up to it and picked him up. "Your okay buddy daddy's here. I got you." I told him soothingly. "Put him down Kal-el." a booming voice said. I guess that must be Jor-el. It's a good thing I have a few choice words for him. "What so you can send him off in a spaceship like you did me?" I asked him. "Kal-el he could be a possible threat to all humanity." he said. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen. He's in good hands with me and his mother." before he could protest I zoomed out with Connor.

I missed the hospital because I had a better idea in mind. I zoomed outside of Emma's bedroom window. "Hold on pal." I told Connor. I jumped and grabbed on to the window ledge. I pulled myself in. No one was in there. I gently placed Connor in his crib. "I'll back soon." I told him. I jumped back out the window.

I walked into the house to see Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Elliot, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, even Zane and his dad. "Have you heard anything?" I asked. They all shook their heads. Connor started to cry from upstairs. They all looked up then at me. "What?" I asked. They all ran upstairs. I slowly followed them. Once I got to the room, I saw Emma holding Connor.


	13. Promises dont always last forever

Clark's P.O.V

"Okay pal. We will not tell mommy about our trip to Antarctica okay?" I joked with Connor. We were in Emma's bedroom alone. "What trip to Antarctica?" I heard a female voice ask. I turned around to see Emma standing in the doorway.

"Let me get this straight. Your dead kryptonian father took Connor to a ice fortress to protect him because he could possibly turn evil?" asked Emma after I explained everything to her. I nodded. It took her awhile take it all in. "Cant he be something normal. Why cant he be a soccer player?" she asked me. "He wont be normal. His parents are a kryptonian and a mermaid." I told her. "Yeah. Its just that as his mom I want him not to have to go through everything and him just have a normal life." she replied back.

I got out of my seat and went and sat down next to her on her bed. She laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed her on the top of her head. "Trust me. No one he knows is normal." I said in reference to me, Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Kara. She laughed. She looked up at me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me back to where I was now laying on the bed. Just as Emma was fumbling with my shirt buttons Connor started to cry. We both laughed.

I went over, and got him. "You have perfect timing." I told him. He giggled. "Connor, tell mommy that she needs to get out of the house, and go shopping." I told him. "I'm not going to go out Clark. I'm a mom now. I have too many responsibilities." Emma protested.

"So she wont leave the house." Rikki asked me as we were on the beach. "Yeah." I answered. "Maybe you both need a break from parenthood for one night." she said. "Go on." I told her. "Maybe I can watch Connor for a night and you and Emma can do whatever you want to do." she told me. "What do you mean whatever we want to do?" I asked. "Go see a movie, stay home, do each other." she said. "You are so disgusting. You can watch Connor, but we are not going to do each other." I told her.

Emma's P.O.V

I walked into my bedroom to see Cleo, Rikki, and Clark packing Connor's onesie in his diaper bag. "What are you three doing?" I asked. "We are going to watch Connor for the night while you and Clark have a night to your self's." Cleo told me. "WHAT!? CLARK!" I yelled at him. "Here he is." he said handing OUR baby to Cleo and Rikki in his baby carrier. He walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. Once they left I turned around to look at him.

"Next, time you and I are going to talk about this before you let someone watch our son." I told him. "Yes ma'am." he said. He wrapped his arms around me. "You know I cant stay mad at you." I told him. "I know." he said with a smirk.

He leaned down and kissed me. I led him to the bed. Once we got there he stopped kissing me. "Should we be doing this. You just had Connor." he said. "It's been six weeks." I told him.

He sat up. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I'm afraid that you might come out pregnant." he lied. "Your lying." I told him as I sat up. "I'm actually afraid that I might hurt you now that you know about my powers. Last time I was able to control them somehow but I don't think I can now." he said. "Then lets find out. I promise I wont be mad if I do get hurt." I said as I leaned over and kissed him again and pulled him back down.


	14. Some Friends Can Get You In Trouble

Clark's POV

"Your staring." I told Emma. "I'm gazing." she replied. "It's creepy." I said back. "It's romantic." she told me. I put the pillow over my head. "Hey." she said as she tried to get the pillow off of my head. Before she could get it off, I grabbed her, and pulled her into a kiss.

Her phone buzzed. She stopped kissing me and reached for her phone. "It's a text from Cleo. She said that they will meet us at the beach to pick Connor up." she said. She got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Rikki's POV

"Cleo?" I asked. "Yeah." she answered. "Why are we taking Connor to the beach instead of taking him to Emma's?" I asked. "Because he has never been to the beach before. Now Lewis put him down." Cleo commanded. Lewis placed Connor down on the sand.

Connor just looked down at the sand then back up at us. "I don't think he likes the sand." said a male voice. We looked up to see a man with blond hair wearing a orange sweatshirt. "Who are you?" Lewis asked. "Arthur Curry. Or you can call me AC. Do you three know where I can find CK?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked. "Sorry, I mean Clark Kent." he said. "He's my cousin, and this is his son." said Cleo as she picked Connor up. "He got a chick knocked up. Never knew he had it in him." he said with a smirk.

"How do you know Clark?" I asked. "Well him, Kara, and I all met in Smallville." he said. I already didn't like him. "Arthur?" asked Clark as him and Emma walked up. "Hey man." said Arthur as he grabbed Clark in a hug. "Hi baby." said Emma to Connor. She took him from Cleo.

"Clark you and I have a lot of time to catch up." said Arthur as he pulled Clark away from our group.


	15. See what happens when you go with Arthur

Clark's POV

Arthur and I walked into my house…well my old house…oh MY house to see Kara watching the news with dad. Arthur went up behind Kara. "So this is what happens to the woman of steel when she moves to Australia?" Arthur asked. Kara and Dad both turned around to see Arthur and I. "Arthur." said Kara.

He smiled. She hugged him. "Kara, you can spend time with AC while I get back to Connor." I said as I was walking for the door. "Ok. I'll pick you up around eleven tonight." said Arthur. "What?" I asked as I walked back. "Your coming back to Smallville with me." he answered.

"Who said?" I asked. "I'm taking you back to Smallville for Chloe's birthday." he answered. Leaving Australia for who knows how long. That meant Emma would be stuck with Connor. But, I get to see Chloe and Lois. "See you then." I told him.

* * *

Emma's POV

I was walking around my living room carrying Connor in one arm and trying to call Clark again. He didn't answer. "Where are you?" I asked myself. "You're here." I heard Clarks voice behind me. I jumped. "Don't do that when I'm holding Connor!" I told him.

Connor giggled after I got on to Clark. "I thought you were on my side?'' Clark asked Connor. "Where have you been all day?" I demanded to know.

"Out with Arthur." he replied as he took Connor. "I don't trust him! I forbid you from talking to him again!" I said. "You forbid me! I think you forgot that your Connors mom, not mine!" he told me.

"Well at least I'm being a parent, while your out with Arthur doing who knows what!" I yelled. "I'm glad I'm going back to Smallville for awhile! We need some time apart!" he yelled as he walked upstairs with Connor. "What! Don't you think we should have talked about this first?" I asked walking after him.

I got to my room to see Clark putting some of his clothes in a duffle bag and Connor in his crib. I shut the door behind me. "What do you mean your going to Smallville?" I asked. "Arthur and I are going to Smallville tonight." he answered. He threw his bag over his shoulders and walked to the door. Before he reached it, I held my hand up and froze the knob.

He shot me death glare. He looked back at the knob and used his heat vision and melted the ice. He opened the door and walked out of my bed room. "CLARK KENT GET BACK HERE! If you walk out of that door, we're over." I threatened. I thought Clark would come back up, but the only thing I heard was the front door shutting.

I went back and my room and laid down on my bed. I felt a tear rolling down my face. Clark and I just broke up.

* * *

Lex's POV

Ever sine Lana told me that Clark was back from Australia I have planned to take him down, and it was finally ready. I was standing by one of my LuthorCorp guys in the attic of the building right across from the Talon waiting for Clark to walk out.

Clark walked out of the Talon with Chloe right by him. "Shoot." I ordered. He loaded his crossbow with a kryptonite arrow and pulled the trigger. I watched as it shot Clark.

* * *

Clark's POV

I felt the burn as the kryptonite hit me. I fell to the ground in pain. Chloe rushed over to my side. "CLARK! OH MY GOD!" she yelled. "Get…Kara…now." I managed to say.

* * *

Kara's POV

I was walking to the Juicenet when my phone rang. It was Arthur. He told me that Clark was shot with a kryptonite arrow and that he was fading fast. He also said that he was fixing to swim here with him as fast as he could.

Through my tears I ran into the Juicenet to see Rikki, Cleo, Lewis, and Emma who was holding Connor at a booth in the back. I ran to the back of the room and grabbed Lewis's arm and pulled him out of the booth. "Kara what's wrong?" Lewis asked. "Clarks been shot with kryptonite, and you need to help save him." I told him.

"What do you mean he's been shot?" Emma asked worriedly. "I don't know everything. Cleo, Rikki you two stay with Emma. Lewis your coming with me."

"AHHHH!" Clark yelled as Lewis pulled out a piece of kryptonite. "Its okay Clark. Your okay." I told him soothingly. "There's one little piece left. Kara, Arthur you need to hold him down because its way in there." said Lewis. Arthur and I held him down. Lewis tried to pull the piece out. "AHHHHHHHH!" Clark yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Got it!" Lewis said as he held up the longest piece of kryptonite. He put it in the led container. "Finally. I have to go apologize to Emma." said Clark sitting up.

* * *

Emma's POV

"I cant take it any longer, I'm going over there." I said grabbing the car keys and walking towards the living room to get to the door. "But I'm already here." said a male voice. I looked back to see Clark. "CLARK!" I yelled and hugged him.

He groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm not fully healed yet." he told me. "Oh I'm sorry. Clark what I said about us breaking up, I didn't mean it. I was-" I was cut off by him kissing me. "You talk too much."


	16. Why Wont He Believe Me

_**Clark's POV**_

If I wasn't invincible I would hang myself. See Connor's six months, and Emma just went back to school. She has to make someone watch him. Then she yells at me when I go and hang out with Zane or Lewis. If we didn't have Connor I would be single.

Emma has been going back to work. I quit so I can stay home with Connor. I'm glad she is able to get out of the house, but there's something I hate. The new manager. Ash Dove. He has been hitting on Emma any time I'm around.

I walk into the Juicenet with Connor and see Rikki, Cleo, Zane, and Lewis staring at something with their mouths open. I look to see what it is and I cant believe it. Emma and Ash are kissing. I gasp.

They stop. Emma looks over at me. "Clark." she says. "Save it. I don't want any of your excuses. We're done." I said. Zane and I turn around and walk out. She runs after us.

"You said you'd never break up with me!" she yells at me. Everyone's staring. I hand Connor to Zane and turn to look at her. "I never thought you would make me feel like this. Let's go Zane." I said. We walked away.

* * *

**_Emma's POV_**

I go back into the Juicenet and walk past Cleo and Rikki who obviously heard everything. I go and tap Ash on the shoulder. He turns around. When he does I slap him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For kissing me and making my boyfriend break up with me." I yell. "You seemed to enjoy that kiss. And who needs him?" he asks. "I need him. I'm not myself when he's not around me. And now I don't have him, thanks to you!" I yelled. "You have me. Emma I like you a lot." said Ash. "Well I don't want you. I want Clark. If you'll excuse me, I have to go try to get my boyfriend back."

I got home to see all of Clarks things were gone and so was Connor. Elliot walked in. "He left already. Him, Zane, and Kara came and got his stuff. He said he'll drop Connor off tomorrow. You made him leave. After he becomes my best friend you make him leave." yelled Elliot.

"I didn't make him leave." I replied. "Oh really? He was crying Emma. Kara told me what happened." said Elliot as he walked away.

I didn't kiss Ash. He kissed me. Why wont Clark believe me? I need him? I want him Connor and I to be a family again.

* * *

_Please dont be mad at me. :-( They will get back together before i finish the story. I need them to be apart to run along with all of my ideas_


	17. Moving on unlike Me

_**Kara's POV**_

It's been a month since Clark and Emma broke up. They've been having Cleo take Connor back in forth from houses. I cant tell Clark this but Emma and Ash are dating.

I picked up my cell phone and called Cleo. "Hello." she said on the other line. "Hey Cleo." I said. "Kara hey. What's up?" she asked. "I need your help with something." I said. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I got an offer to finish high school back in Smallville." I said.

"That's great. Why do you need my help?" she asked. "I don't want to leave Clark, especially after him and Emma broke up." I told her. "Oh. What about Arthur? If you do decide to leave there will be an empty room. Clark needs a guy now." said Cleo. "Thanks Cleo. Bye." I said. I hung up.

* * *

_**Emma's POV**_

"Ash stop." I said as he began to kiss my neck. "What?" he asked. "Connor's asleep." I said pointing at my beautiful brown haired baby boy who was cuddled up with his teddy bear. "He's asleep." said Ash as he tried to kiss my neck again. Just then we could hear him waking up.

I got up and went and got him. "Good afternoon sleepyhead." I told him. I stood him up on my lap and I was holding him by his waist. He looked over at Ash. "Hey little man." Ash told him in a funny voice. "Can I hold him?" Ash asked me. It was the first time he asked.

"Sure." I said. As soon as Ash sat him on his lap Connor started to cry. Ash picked him up and laid his head on his shoulder and started to rock back and forth. Connor kept crying. He handed Connor back to me.

Once Connor knew he was back in my arms he stopped crying. "What's that about?" Ash asked me. "Did your daddy teach you that?" I asked Connor. He giggled.

* * *

_**Clark's POV**_

I finally decided that I needed to go pick Connor up myself. After I knocked on the door Ash answered. "What are you doing here?" I asked putting my hands behind my back so that I didn't punch him. "I spent the night." he answered. Emma showed up with Connor's stuff and him in his car seat.

"Hey Clark. I was expecting Cleo." said Emma. I could see a hickey on her neck. It was a good thing it was spring break. "I thought since I'm his dad I should be the one to pick him up." I said. She nodded. I picked Connor's car seat up and took his things and left without saying anything else.

I got home, dad took Connor, and Kara said she needed to talk to me. We walked to the beach. "What's up?" I asked. "I'm leaving Clark. I got a chance to finish school in Smallville." she said with a tear running down her face. I pulled her in a hug. Out of anyone I didn't want to cry in front of her.

Kara left yesterday. I was sitting on the couch with Connor when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Arthur. He had suitcases with him. "What's up with the suitcases?" I asked. Mom and dad stepped in from the kitchen. "I'm movin in." said Arthur with a smirk.


	18. He's my Son

_**Emma's POV**_

When I woke up I noticed that my parents weren't home. I walked into the kitchen and put a still sleeping Connor in his bassinet. My phone started to ring. I hurried to answer so it wouldn't wake Connor up. It was Ash. "Good morning sexy." he said on the other line.

"Morning Ash." I said back. "Come to the beach." he told me. "Cant. It's my week with Connor." I told him back. "Bring him." said Ash. He still doesn't remember when Connor sat his pants on fire with heat vision. Oh yeah, I told him it was a candle. "He's asleep and he doesn't like you." I told him. "Is Elliot there?" he asked. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "He can watch Connor." said Ash. "I'll be there after I get dressed. Bye."

* * *

_**Elliot's POV**_

I was in my room reading a magazine when I heard Connor start to cry. Man he's a loud at crying. But I still love him. "Emma, Connor's crying!" I yelled. There was no answer. I got up, went downstairs, and didn't see Emma.

I walked over to Connor's bassinet and picked him up. "Hey pal. Where's your mommy at?" I asked him. He looked around like he was looking for her as well. "Are you hungry?" I asked him. He smiled. I put him in his high chair.

I went to the pantry and was trying to find a jar of baby food. I chose banana because it looked like the only non-disgusting one.

After I got done feeding him, I brought him over to the living room and put him in his playpen. "I'm going to go fix my breakfast okay?" I asked. He gave me a smile. "Can I have a kiss?" I asked. I leaned in and he hit his head against mine. I laughed. After seeing me laugh he giggled.

I went and turned on the oven.

* * *

_**Clark's POV**_

Arthur and I were sitting in the Juicenet with Charlotte and Lewis. "Lewis I thought you were dating Cleo?" asked Arthur. I elbowed him in the side. "We broke up. And I'm with Charlotte now." said Lewis. My phone started to ring.

It was Elliot. "Hello." I said. "Clark…Emma left me alone with Connor…I was trying to cook breakfast…Then the pancakes caught on fire…Clark HELP ME!" he said. I could hear Connor crying on the other line. "Elliot, call your parents. Charlotte will call the fire department. I'm coming." I said.

I hung up. "What's going on?" asked Arthur. "Emma left Elliot alone with Connor. The kitchen caught on fire. Charlotte I need you to call the fire department and you and Lewis go find Emma. Arthur you come with me." I commanded.

Arthur and I ran out of the Juicenet.

* * *

_**Emma's POV**_

Cleo, Rikki, Zane, Ash, and I were all walking on the beach when Lewis and Charlotte came running up to us. "Lewis, what's wrong?" Rikki asked. "No it's my friend's son and his ex's brother! The house is on fire! I think Connor's seven or eight months. I don't know how Elliot is." we heard tell someone on the other line.

"Lewis what's going on?!" I asked. "Elliot called Clark. He said that you left him alone with Connor, and the kitchen caught on fire." said Lewis frantically. We all ran off the beach.

We got to my house to see fire trucks and ambulance's surrounding the house. We saw Elliot on the back of one of the ambulances. We ran up to him. "What happened?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Where's Connor?" I asked. "Inside." he answered. Oh my god he's probably dead. We all ran inside.

They weren't in the living room, so we ran to my room. When we ran in we saw my dad sitting by Clark on my bed who had Connor on his lap. We also saw Arthur and my mom packing up Connor's clothes. There was also a paramedic checking Connor out. "Thank god! How is he?" I asked. "He has a few burns. He's in worse condition than Elliot. Elliot said it was like Connor wanted to save him, instead of Elliot saving him." said the paramedic.

"CK, where do you want me to put his car seat?" asked Arthur. "Go put on the truck." said Clark. Arthur walked past us. "That's done pal. I think your one of the best kids o had to treat." said the paramedic as he ruffled Connor's hair. "Can you give him a high-five?" Clark asked Connor. Connor gave the paramedic a high-five.

The paramedic left. Clark got up and went over to Connor's crib and started to put Connor's clothes in a backpack. "Why are you packing his clothes?" I asked as I quickly walked over there. "Sweetie, Connor's going to go stay with Clark until you get your mind in the right place." said my dad. "You and mom have no right making decisions about MY son! He's your grandson, not your son!" I yelled. "No, but I'm his father and I can make decisions for him. He's my son, and I don't want him around you or Ash. I hate you." Clark said angrily in my face.

He grabbed the backpack, and turned around and left. It killed me seeing the sad look on Connor's face when he saw me. His hair had black in it from the smoke.


	19. Kept Reeling me back in

Emma's POV

I haven't seen Connor in three months and today's his first birthday. Rikki walked over to my table at the Juicenet and sat next to me. "Hey. How are you doing?" asked Rikki. "Horrible. I want to see my son. Especially today." I said. "Have you talked to Ash?" asked Rikki. "We broke up. I went to him crying and he said and I quote 'What's the big deal, it's just about a baby?'." I told her. "Harsh. Have you talked to Cleo today?" she asked. I shook my head.

* * *

Cleo's POV

"Happy birthday to you!" we sang. Clark helped Connor blow out the candle on his Elmo cake. We clapped. It was only Clark, Arthur, and I at the little party. Clark's parents went to Smallville to see Kara with my dad and Kim. After we got done with cake and presents we all went to the living room.

Clark, Arthur, and I were talking when we heard Connor through the monitor. "Dada, dada" Connor kept saying. It was his first words. We knew something was wrong because we heard something else in the background. We ran into Connor's room to see an alien above him. I used my power and trapped the alien in water while Arthur ran and rushed out of the room with Connor. Clark somehow froze the alien. He punched him shattering him.

Clark and I walked into the living room to see Arthur trying to calm Connor down. "Don't worry pal. The big scary guy's gone. Daddy and auntie Cleo hurt him." said Clark taking Connor. "Who was that guy?" I asked. "An alien. When Connor went missing, Jor-el took him trying to protect him because Connor is a powerful kryptonian hybrid. He's the future king of new krypton, and could be easily turned evil. That alien was obviously going to kidnap him and train him to be evil." explained Clark.

"We need to let Emma know about this." said Arthur. I nodded. "Your right." I said. "Cleo, you can call her." said Arthur. I got put my phone and called Emma.

"Hello." said Emma on the other line. "Hey Emma." I said. "Hey Cleo." she said. "Where are you?" I asked. "I'm at my house with Rikki. Why?" she asked. "Clark, Arthur, and I are coming over." I said before hanging up.

* * *

Clark's POV

I can't believe aliens are coming after my son. And on his first birthday. When we got to Emma's I didn't even knock, I just walked in. "You do know how to knock don't you?" Emma asked. "Connor was almost kidnapped." I said. "What!? Is he okay?" Emma asked. "Yeah. Cleo and I stopped him." I said. "Dada." said Connor as Cleo carried him. Arthur was behind her. "Oh my gosh Connor. Your talking." said Emma as she took Connor from Cleo. She kissed him.

"He said his first word when he was almost kidnapped." said Arthur. "Clark can I talk to you upstairs?" Emma asked. I nodded. She handed Connor to Rikki and we went upstairs.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't let Ash kiss me you and I wouldn't be like this." she kept rambling on. She wouldn't stop when I tried to stop her. Out of nowhere I grabbed her and kissed her.


	20. To The Carnival We Go

_**Emma's POV**_

"What did you just do?" I asked after Clark kissed me. "I got to go. Connor can stay here tonight." said Clark as he ran out of my room.

* * *

_**Clark's POV**_

"CK, you never told me about what happened between you and Emma in her room." asked Arthur. "I kissed her." I said. "WHAT!?" yelled Arthur. I nodded. "Why?" he asked. "She kept babbling, and…I don't know why I kissed her." I said. I put my head in my hands. There was a knock on the door. We got up to answer the door. Our new blond neighbor Bella was there. Her hand was raised so I guess she was about to knock again.

"Hey Bellarina." said Arthur. "Hey fish stick." said Bella. Arthur and I began to trust her and we told her our secret and she hasn't told anyone. "Hey Bells." I said. She smiled. "Hi Clark. Listen, the carnivals tonight and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go?" asked Bella. "I cant. I have a date." said Arthur. "With who?" I asked. "Her name is None Of Your Business." said Arthur. He walked past Bella and left. "Do you want to go?" asked Bella. "Sure." I said.


	21. Back to the Past

Rikki's POV

I was standing at the carnival when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to see Emma walking towards me, wearing a blue tank top and shorts. She was carrying Connor who was wearing a red t-shirt and red plaid shorts. "Hey Em. Hey Connor." I said as I took him. A guy accidentally bumped into Emma. He looked like Clark but had brown hair.

"I'm so sorry." he said. "It's fine." said Emma. "I'm Finn Matthew by the way." said Finn. "Emma Gilbert." said Emma. Finn's mouth dropped. "Is everything okay?" I asked. "Yeah. You just remind me of someone." said Finn. "Oh my God." said Emma. "What?" I asked. She pointed at Clark and this girl. "I'll be right back." said Finn. Him and the girl walked towards each other.

* * *

Bella's POV

"What are you doing here?! I told you stay back!" Finn yelled at me. "I got bored. It's hard to entertain yourself after you watch the guy you've known for your whole life kill our family." I said. "He killed dad?" asked Finn sadly. I nodded. Clark walked over to us. "Is everything okay Bella?" he asked. "Yeah Clark. Clark this is my friend Finn Matthew." I said. They shook hands. "Hey Bella I want to show you something." said Clark. "Ok." I said. Him and I walked to the beach.

"What is it?" I asked. He pointed right next to him. It was a baby turtle nest. "Awww." I said. We knelt down next to it. "I love baby turtles." I said. "Me too. I was afraid to show Connor because of how small he is, and I was afraid that he might start breaking the eggs." he said. The mention of Connor gave me chills.

"Why'd you want to show it to me?" I asked. "You and I seem to have a lot in common. Do you want to go for a midnight swim?" he asked. "Um…Clark I cant. I don't have a swim suit." I said. "Come on. I can speed dry us." he said. He picked me up bridal style and started to walk into the ocean.

When the water got to his waist, I was still dry. "I'm going to let you go." he warned me. "DAD NO!" I heard Finn yell. Clark looked shocked.


	22. Chapter 22

Finn's POV

"So what you two are saying is that you're my kids?" asked Clark aka Dad. Bella and I nodded. "Can I ask a few questions?" Dad asked. Bella and I nodded again. "Whose your mother? Whose the oldest? Who do I have better relationship? Who do you take after?" he asked. "Emma." I said. "Connor, Finn, and then me." said Bella. "Me and Bella." I answered. "Power wise, Bella has few kryptonian powers, but cant fly. She has a lot of Emma's mermaid powers." I said. "Finn takes more after you on power wise. He doesn't have a lot of merman powers." said Bella.

"But Bella is like Emma, and I'm like you." I said. He nodded.

"One more question. Why are you two here?" he asked. "This is gonna take a while."


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's POV

As Finn, dad, and I drove over to Emma's, dad was still trying to take everything in. Finn and I told him that we were here to save Connor from turning evil and that was all we told him. But he could tell that there was more.

"Why are you making us do this?" I asked. "She's your mom. She deserves to know." he replied. I rolled my eyes. Finn laughed. "What?" asked Dad looking at me. "Nothing" I said. "She rolled her eyes at you." said Finn. I hit him. "HEY YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Dad. "Yes- DAD WATCH OUT!" yelled Finn. A semi truck was about to hit us. Dad quickly turned the steering wheel and got us out of the way.

"SEE WHAT YOU TWO ALMOST DID!" Dad yelled at us. "Yes sir."

Cleo's POV

"Hey guys." I said as I walked into Emma's living room with Arthur. "Umm hey you two." said Emma as she sat on the carpet next to Connor who was playing with his stuffed fish that Arthur got him for his birthday. Rikki and Zane walked into the room. "What's he doing with you?" Rikki asked. "Who is he?" asked Zane as he slipped his arms around Rikki.

"His name is Arthur and he's my boyfriend." I said proudly. Their mouths dropped. Before they could say anything Clark and two other teenagers walked in. "Finn?" Emma and Rikki said. "Bella?" questioned Arthur. "Emma I think they want to tell you something." said Clark. I noticed that Bella had a little of Emma's features.

"What is it?" asked Emma. They were silent. "I'm waiting." said Emma as she stood up. "We're from the future." said Bella. "And we're your and Clark's kids." said Finn.

* * *

**_If anyone has a suggestion or something that they would like to see in the story you can leave it in a review or message me. CHEERS! :-))_**


	24. Last First Kiss

Emma's POV

After I laid Connor in his crib, I kept thinking about what Finn and Bella told me about Connor turning evil and killing his whole family. Someone knocked on my bedroom door. I walked over and opened it to reveal Clark. "Hey." I said. "Hey, Can we talk?" he asked. "Isn't Finn and Bella waiting for you?" I asked. "They left already. I told them we would go out tomorrow." he said. "Come in." I said.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened between us, and about me leaving after I kissed you today." he said. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked. "Because, because I still love you." he said, "Emma, I don't love you. I'm in love with you."

"Clark." I began. "NO! Your probably not still in love with me, but I don't care. I know you and I can get through anything by looking at Finn and Bella!" he yelled. He turned to go back to the door. Before he reached the door I grabbed his wrist, and he turned back around. I leaned up and kissed him. I slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from him. "Emma, are you sure about this? I didn't think that you still loved me." said Clark. "Clark, I never felt this safe when Ash held me. I never felt the passion that I feel when you kiss me then when he kissed me. Even Connor doesn't like him. Clark I'm in love with you too!" I said.

I wiped away a tear. I looked down at the ground. He placed both of his hands on my cheek's and lifted my head up to look at him. I could tell he was holding back tears as well. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fingers trail though his raven hair. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed. As he carried me I didn't dare let our lips separate.

As we kept kissing I knew that I wanted this to last forever. Once he sat down on my bed, I straddled him. I began to kiss his neck. "You sure about this?" he asked. I stop kissing him and look him in his eyes. "Clark, you were my first. And I want you to be my last." I said. He smiled. He kissed me. Then together, we fell into a night of passion.


End file.
